Modern high performance computing systems typically require the use of relatively low unit voltage levels (e.g., typically between 1.0V and 1.8V) as core voltages for their high performance processors operating in the GHz range. The primary aim of this requirement is to minimize the power consumption of the computing systems involved. However, a significant drawback of this requirement is that certain costs are incurred (in terms of dynamic system performance) due to the use of these low voltage levels at such high operating frequencies. For example, the use of low core voltages for processors operating in the GHz range results in the generation of high current transients (e.g., on the order of hundreds of amps per microsecond) and increased noise (e.g., caused by Electromagnetic Interference or EMI) in the power systems involved. Consequently, the high current transients and increased EMI-related noise generated in today's high performance computing systems can severely limit the dynamic response times of the power systems used. Thus, unless these high current transient and noise problems are properly compensated for and resolved, the stability, efficiency and accuracy of the existing high performance computing systems can be severely compromised. More importantly, unless these high current transient and EMI-related noise problems are successfully resolved, the capabilities of the existing high performance computing systems in terms of meeting the stringent requirements of high reliability applications (e.g., very long space missions, smart weapons, missiles, etc.) are in doubt. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a solution to the problems of high current transients and EMI-related noise generated in the low voltage power supplies of today's high performance computing systems. As described in detail below, the present invention provides an adaptive digital power control system that resolves the high current transients and EMI-related noise problems and other similar noise problems encountered with today's high performance computing systems.